charmedasitneverwasfandomcom-20200215-history
4x13 Reliving
in Halliwell Manor. Phoebe awakens in her bed and sees Cole’s arms wrapped around her. He is still asleep. She looks at him sadly. Phoebe (whispered): The big day’s nearly here baby. sighs Phoebe (to herself): We won’t have to hide for much longer. We’ll get our own place. grabs the TV remote and turns it on low volume so she doesn’t wake Cole. She sees a news report and the faces of the missing children from last episode. News reporter: All the children have been found with little memory of the anything that happened, however all children have mentioned witches, leading police to believe this may be another occultist crime; something that seems to be occurring more and more in San Francisco. watches shocked at what she’s hearing. to Piper’s bedroom. She sits on the end of her holding a small tea light candle in the palm of her hand. Leo kneels on the floor in front of her watching attentively as Piper focuses on the candle Piper: Okay now? Leo: Now. holds her other hand over the candle and it lights Leo: Any nausea or dizziness? Piper: No. Leo (enthusiastic): Great. Piper: I have the fire power of a matchstick Leo, let’s not get too excited. Leo: You want to try freezing me again? Piper: Nothing will have changed. It’s the chemo doing this, it must be. Leo: Well it’s weakened your body so much; I guess it’d make sense that it’s weakening your powers. But then at least that means they should be back to full strength once you’ve recovered. Piper: What do I do until then? Demons won’t stop attacking, I can’t always rely on Prue or Phoebe… or you. Leo: Hey. Piper: You know what I mean; you have work… and don’t even think about clipping your wings, your charges need you. lays his hand on Piper’s cheek. She smiles. Leo (taking the candle): Okay. places it on the dresser Leo: Maybe don’t try creating fire, try using your power on fire that’s already there. Piper (sceptical): Okay. waves her hands at the candle and the flame triples in size becoming a tall inferno for a couple of seconds before returning back to its original size. Piper: Woah. Leo: See, you can defend yourself. You can slow down bad guys and I’ll get you a lighter that you can turn into a flamethrower. smiles briefly but then looks concerned suddenly Leo: What? Piper: This was why they let me access the stronger version of my power isn’t it? They knew I’d need all the power I could get since it was going to be weakened. Leo: It could be. But Piper, you couldn’t control it. Piper: Right. call chimes. Leo looks up. Leo: Sounds important… but then they’re never easy going at the best of times. Piper: Go on, it’s okay. Leo: I won’t let them keep me, promise. orbs out to the dining room. Prue is laying out the breakfast table. Phoebe and Cole walk downstairs arms linked with Piper following not far behind. Prue: Good morning everybody. Leo not joining us? Piper: He had to orb away, Elders. four of them sit down. Phoebe: I hate to put a damper on things so early in the morning, but have you seen the news? Prue: Okay, one sec, I’ll serve breakfast and then we’ll discuss potentially depressing topics. Piper: Since when do you cook? Prue: Since we got a waffle iron. serves Piper waffles. Prue: Phoebe? Cole? Phoebe: Yes please. looks blankly. Prue: Cole? Phoebe: Sweety do you want pancakes? Cole: Um… yes, yes I do. serves them both, a little weirded out Phoebe (giggling): I think wedding stuff has finally broken him. Anyway, about the news… cell phone rings. She looks at the screen. Prue: Oh, it’s Darryl, I’d better answer. accepts the call Prue: Hi Darryl. (long pause) What? They mentioned witches? But their memories had gone! looks concerned, Phoebe looks nervous. All of this is interrupted when three muscle bound demons glisten in. They look human except for having entirely white eyes. The middle demon wields a sword in either hand. Prue: Darryl, I’ll call you back! Piper and Phoebe rise from their chairs. Cole stays sat looking on. As the demon with two swords approaches Prue he displays his skills by twirling both swords around at great speed and finishing with a battle cry in a fighting stance. An unimpressed Prue waves both her arms sending both his swords flying out of his hands and embedding them in walls at either side of the room. He runs to get one of the swords. Thinking fast, Prue goes into a trance and her astral form appears beside the sword as the demon heads towards it. She pulls it out of the wall and points it at him just in time for him to collide with the blade. He turns to dust. Prue: Take you guys haven’t come for my waffles? backs away from an approaching demon. He forms a fireball in the palm of his hands and Piper lights up at the sight of it. Seizing the opportunity, she waves a hand in the fireball’s direction. It expands into an uncontrollable burst of flame that engulfs the demons arm. He screams in pain as the fire spreads through his body and reduces him to ash. Meanwhile, Phoebe fights with the third demon. She delivers a round house kick which he manages to dodge, but barely. She goes to punch him, but he blocks her punch and strikes her across the face, knocking her unconscious. Prue sees that Phoebe has been hit and sends a wave of telekinetic energy in the demon’s direction. The demon glistens out just in time to dodge the wave and it obliterates a cabinet and the grandfather clock. Prue: Damn it, we just got that thing fixed! rushes to Phoebe’s aid. Prue (to Cole): Why the hell didn’t you help us? vortex of swirling blue energy appears next to Phoebe and pulls her unconscious body inside. Piper: Phoebe! gets too close to the vortex and is pulled in too Prue: No! runs towards the vortex, but her path is blocked when the demon glistens back in in front of her. He hits Prue and sends her flying across the room. He turns towards the vortex and jumps in. Before Prue can get up, the vortex quickly closes. Silence. Prue: Oh God. Leo! orbs in. Prue: A vortex just took Piper and Phoebe! A demon followed them. Leo: What? No! They were supposed to wait for me to warn you! Prue: Wait… THEY did this? What, the witch trials wasn’t enough? Where have they sent them this time? Leo: I don’t know, but it was only meant for Phoebe, they wanted her to learn something from the past, but they wouldn’t be specific. Damn it, Piper wasn’t supposed to be taken. Prue: Get back up there and find out where they are… oh and ask them about white eyed demons that enjoy fireballs and sword play. orbs out. Prue (to Cole, annoyed): And you Cole, you just sit there looking pretty while I call someone useful, okay? looks at her nervously. Prue walks out Cole (to the empty room): Um, I’ll wait for Phoebe. Credits to a dark street. A vortex opens and throws out the unconscious body of Phoebe Halliwell. She comes to and looks around her, no idea where she is. She gets up and sees that nobody in on the street, but it is filled with parked cars. She notices the vortex is still open and just then, the demon jumps out. Demon: You can’t escape me witch! Phoebe: Right back at you. throws out her arm expecting to release a stream of fire, but is surprised to see nothing happens. Demon: You’re in the past witch, no powers here. Not a problem for me though. demon creates a fireball in the palm of his hands, but freezes when he hears the door of the house beside them being unlocked. He quickly glistens out before the door opens; a woman comes from inside the house. Woman: What is going on out here? It’s three in the morning. Phoebe: Um, sorry I… woman notices blood on Phoebe’s chin. Woman: Are you okay? What happened? Phoebe: Um, I was attacked by someone. I’m not sure where I am. Woman: Come in, you can get yourself cleaned up. I’m Renee. Phoebe: Thanks. I’m Phoebe. to a field in the day time. Rain is pouring down. A vortex opens and Piper stumbles out of it as it quickly vanishes behind her. Piper: Oh crap. Leo! is startled by the sound of gun fire not that far to the side of her. She screams and runs. Male voice: Get down! even looking to see who the order came from, Piper jumps to the ground and lies on her front. An arm wraps round her shoulder and pulls her up a little so she can crawl forwards. The man’s hand stays on her, shielding Piper’s body as she crawls as fast as she can. They eventually get to a tent and the gun fire noise ceases. Piper: Oh God, thank you. gets up and sees that the man who saved her is Leo. He looks angry. Piper is shocked. Leo: What the hell were you doing out there? You could have died. Piper: I, I don’t know how I got here. Leo: You’ll have to stay in here for now, we can keep you safe. Maybe work out how on earth you ended up in the middle of a war zone! Piper: Thank you for protecting me. Leo: Don’t mention it. It’s my duty. turns round and directs Piper’s attention to countless beds of injured soldiers. Bleeding, moaning and delirious. Leo: Hope you’re not too squeamish. Piper: You’d be amazed. Hey, you haven’t seen another woman appear around here have you? Around my age, really pretty, brunette… Leo: Sorry, you’re the only woman around here. looks visibly worried. Leo: Don’t be afraid, I’ll take care of you. I’m Leo. Piper (smiles): Piper moment is ended abruptly by the sound of a large explosion outside. The ground shakes and medics bustle around the tent with supplies. Leo: You stay here, I’ll be right back. runs out. Piper sits down, takes a moment to breathe deeply and calm herself. She subtly flicks her wrists and looks around to see if anything has slowed down or frozen. Nothing has happened. Piper (whispers to self): Right, obviously. to the Manor in the present. Prue still sits in the dining room, frantically flipping through the Book of Shadows. Cole hasn’t moved and Kelly stands beside Prue. Prue slams the book shut. Prue: This is useless. Every spell to get to the past requires the Power of Three and even if I had that I still don’t know where they are because (at the ceiling) LEO… hasn’t come back yet. Kelly: Okay just take some deep breaths... what about the demons that attacked? Prue: The book says they’re from an organisation known as The Pure Fire, but hardly anything is known about what they’re about other than whatever it is involves killing. Kelly: Of course. (Looks at Cole) Did he just take a bong hit or something? Prue: I can’t get him to help me, I have no idea what’s wrong with him. gets up and puts her hand firmly on Cole’s shoulder. Prue (loudly in Cole’s face): Cole, I need you to help me! You can shimmer me through time so I can help save my sisters! Cole: I’ll wait for Phoebe. Prue: Yes, Phoebe! Phoebe would be one of those sisters that I just mentioned…hello? Cole, they could die! Kelly: Can I try something? shrugs and steps aside as to say “be my guest”. Kelly stands in front of Cole, looks at him sternly and slaps him across the face. Prue (surprised): Oh…okay, so not a vampire compliance trick then. Kelly: Figured a little aggression might stir the demonic fighter in him… guess not. Prue: We don’t have time for this. steps in front of Cole and looks at him in the eyes, activating her power. Prue: You want to help me. You’re going to help me shimmer through time so we can save Piper and Phoebe. winces, grabs her head and groans. She stumbles back in pain. Kelly grabs her before she can fall and holds her until the pain eases. Kelly: Oh my God, are you okay? Prue (catching her breath): Yeah. It was like a force pushing against my brain! Kelly: I had no idea Cole had those kinds of powers. Prue: He doesn’t. I think he might be under a spell and it interacted badly with my magic. Kelly: Who could’ve done that? to the upper regions. The white is almost blinding. A cloud of orbs rises from the floor and forms Leo. He looks around and sees little but clouds and white marble columns. Leo: I need help, it’s urgent. Piper and Phoebe are in danger! only just finishes his sentence as two Elders, their faces covered by their hooded gold robes orb in before him Male Elder: The Elders Council was in a meeting Leo, what is problem? Leo: I need to know where you sent Phoebe; a demon followed her and Piper got sucked in too. Female Elder: That is troubling. Male Elder: The vortex was created to send Phoebe to her lover’s past. It is to show her the true nature of who she wishes to marry. Leo: Belthazor? So that’s where Piper is too? Female Elder: No, the vortex sends each witch to their present partner. Piper will have been sent to your past. Leo: Tell me you don’t mean World War 2! Elders are silent Leo: How could you put them in that kind of danger? Oh what am I saying, these are the kinds of games you love to play aren’t they!? Male Elder: Remember who you are talking to Leo. Leo: I’m well aware! The last time you sent them through a vortex was for a good cause. To save their line and learn about their past… but this? Female Elder: We wanted Phoebe to come to her senses. Our direct approach with you and Piper failed, so we wanted her to come to her own conclusions. Male Elder: Already Phoebe has been straying from our radar, her signal blurring at certain times. We believe this may be a result of her abomination of a union coming closer. She is drifting from what we are about. Leo: Right now I need to know about the demon that followed them. Prue said they had white eyes and had swords and fire balls. Female Elder: We suspected they might attack. They’re an organisation known as The Pure Fire. Demons who will stop at nothing to eliminate any union that would taint demonic blood. Leo: So they were after Phoebe. Male Elder: Yes and their powers are not bound by the flow of time as the sisters’ will be, she is in grave danger. Leo: That’s if Belthazor doesn’t get to her first. Female Elder: Belthazor has a target already. Once they have been taken out, Phoebe will return before he can harm her and she will see what her demonic lover is capable of first hand. Leo: What happened to forgiveness? You think Cole has ever forgotten what he did in the past? The people he hurt? You think Phoebe isn’t aware of it? He’s trying to atone for what he’s done and you do this to them! Male Elder: Only the sisters’ memories will remain after the event as to not disrupt the time line. We will work towards getting Piper back as soon as we are done with more pressing matters. We wish you well. two Elders orb out. Leo is left alone looking more furious than ever. to an empty P3. Victor is behind the bar flipping through files of paper work. Kelly enters and walks down the stairs. Victor: Oh sorry ma’am, we’re closed. Kelly: (Muttered to self) Oooh thought I was a good few centuries off ma’am. (To Victor) Hi I’m Kelly, Prue sent me to see if you needed any help. Piper’s… not so well and Prue would’ve come herself but she’s… busy. Victor: Oh right, Kelly, yeah Prue’s talked about you quite a lot. Nice to meet you. Kelly: Likewise. Victor: Well, I’m actually pretty much done here for today. Would you like a drink? I’d hate for you to have come all this way for nothing. Kelly: Oh well I… Victor: Ah come on, my girls don’t get the chance to have much of a social life; I’d love to get to know the people in their lives. Humour an old man. Kelly (smiling): I guess a quick one wouldn’t hurt. screen flashes white and we cut to Phoebe sat with a cup of coffee in Renee’s house the following morning. Renee’s son and daughter run around the living room playing tag. Renee enters with another cup. Renee: You two calm down, I’ll take you to school soon and you can let off steam in the yard before class. sits across from Phoebe Renee: Are you sure there’s nobody I could call for you? glances at a newspaper beside her and sees the date is 1968. Phoebe: Erm, no thank you. You’ve helped me enough already, I’ll get out of your hair as soon as I’ve had this. Renee: Okay, if you’re sure. nods. Phoebe: Your kids are adorable. Renee: Oh thanks, it’s been just the three of us for about five years now, they’re my world. smiles and Renee sees her engagement ring. Renee: Hey, you’re engaged? Phoebe: Yes, only a few days till the wedding actually. Renee: Well congratulations, I hope you’ll be very happy together. So what is it you do anyway? Phoebe: I’m a counsellor, at a high school. Renee: Oh wow, that sounds like such fulfilling work. I’d love to do something like that, but it’s just a case of taking whatever I can right now, you know, single mom and all. Phoebe: I’m sorry, that must be tough. Renee: It’s worth it, for them. Renee’s Son (off screen): Mom! runs to the other room and Phoebe follows. Renee stops dead in her tracks when she sees Belthazor choking Renee’s daughter. When he spots Renee, he throws her daughter across the room. She collides with her son and the two are unconscious. Phoebe: Oh my God. raises her arms in Belthazor’s direction and his feet turn to ice. The ice slowly rises up his body. Belthazor growls and breaks out of the ice. Belthazor: I’m too strong for your powers witch! attempts to charge at Belthazor but finds she is unable to move. Phoebe: What’s going on? Renee: Please, just don’t hurt my children. watches helplessly as Belthazor throws an energy ball directly into Renee’s chest. She cries in pain and her body disintegrates in a shower of flames and smoke. Phoebe: No! looks at Phoebe. Phoebe (tearful): Cole, it’s me. produces an energy ball, but before he can throw it, Phoebe it pulled backwards into a suddenly appearing vortex. to the Manor in present day. Phoebe is thrown from the vortex into the living room. Prue runs in from upstairs and helps her up. Prue: Oh my God, are you okay? Where’s Piper? Phoebe (dazed): I didn’t even see if the kids were okay. orbs in. Leo: Piper’s in World War 2. snaps out of it Prue and Phoebe: What? Leo: The Elders’ vortex sends you to the past of your love. In Piper’s case that’s me. It was meant to put Phoebe off marrying Cole. Prue (to Phoebe): Where’s the demon that followed you? Phoebe: He was there when I woke up but then he disappeared when he heard someone coming. I haven’t seen him since. Leo: The Pure Fire Demons can teleport through time similar to Cole… their powers aren’t affected by time flow. Prue: Could, my plan should work then. Leo: You have a plan? Prue: So long as the demon follows Phoebe back here, I think so… though it might be a long shot. Phoebe (to Leo furiously): I hope the Elder’s know that I’m still going to marry Cole. He’s not the man who did those things anymore. All the Elders have shown me is how twisted and bigoted the so called “good guys” can be! and Leo don’t know what to say Phoebe (to Prue): Now what’s this plan to save Piper. and Victor sit at a table in P3. Victor has a bottle of beer and Kelly has a glass of red wine. Victor: So how did you meet Prue? Kelly: Oh, she needed help saving Phoebe from a pretty big threat. Leo thought I could help them. Victor: Oh you know Leo? Are you one of his charges? Kelly: Erm, well not officially, but he helped me and guided me quite a lot in the past. Victor: So you’re a witch too? Kelly (nervously): Not exactly, I’m… Victor: Sorry, I’m prying, that’s your business. Anyway, I’m glad my daughter has a friend outside of her sisters. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m sure they’ll always be there for each other… but with Piper married now and Phoebe engaged, I’d hate for Prue to ever feel lonely. Kelly: I understand. She’s an amazing woman, so supportive of her sisters. I guess a lot is changing for her. Victor: Absolutely. I hope someday Prue might find someone in a romantic sense, but it’s good to know she has friends there for her in the meantime. can’t help but feel wounded by Victor’s comment but does her best to hide it Kelly: Yeah, yeah… I’ll always be there for her, as long as she needs me. unaware of Kelly’s reaction raises his bottle Victor: Cheers. smiles awkwardly and clinks her glass. flashes white and we cut to the medical tent where Piper waits while a racket occurs outside. Piper jumps out of her seat when a load of soldiers are carried in by medics. Piper nervously looks amongst them to find Leo Piper (to one of the medics): Where’s Leo? medic doesn’t need to answer because Leo is brought in on a gurney. He is barely conscious and has a large shot wound in his abdomen Piper: Oh my God, Leo? goes to him but his pushed aside by fast moving medics. Medic: Sorry lady, you’ve gotta give us space if we’re going to save him. crowd around him as Piper looks on in horror Piper: But he’s a doctor, isn’t shooting him against the code of honour or something? Medic: This war stopped being honourable a while ago sweetheart. The enemy targets medics to up our casualties. gasps for breath as she watches her future husband bleeding out on the table as medics struggle to help him. flashes white and we are back in the present. Prue, Phoebe and Leo stand in the attic discussing the plan. Leo: Okay so we’re sure about doing this? Prue: Yes, you’re sure my emotional connection to Piper will be enough to make it work through time? Leo: I think so, are you sure you can sustain it for long enough. Prue: Well I haven’t gotten much practice in recently, but I hope so. You just stay here and wait for us in case Piper needs healing as soon as we get back okay? Phoebe: And I’ll have the spell ready for when we do. three nod Phoebe: Okay, you guys get out of here, he needs me alone. and Leo leave the attic. Phoebe stands alone nervously. Right on cue, the demon glistens in behind her. Demon: Didn’t think I’d forgotten you did you? Phoebe: Now! astral self suddenly materialises right in front of the demon and jumps into his body. He screams in pain and astral energy glows through his body until he eventually calms down. runs in Leo: You in control? Prue (through demon): Yes, but we have to be fast about this. takes the possessed demons hand. Prue closes his eyes. Prue (through demon): Piper. both glisten out flashes white. Cut to the medic tent. Medics are still trying to save Leo, Piper cries in the background. Piper: Oh God. the movement stops and everything is silent. Medic: Time of death, fifteen hundred hours. medics back away and allow Piper to get close. She weeps at the sight of Leo’s body. His eyes are still open, so she gently brushes her hand across his brow, closing them. Piper: I’m so sorry you had to go this way. You’re my hero, always. kisses him softly. Medic: Ma’am will you be alright? another huge explosion is heard outside. Medic: Everybody stable? Okay let’s move, move, move! is left alone in the tent with Leo. Prue and Phoebe glisten in behind her. Prue (through the demon): Oh thank God it worked! turns around and nearly freaks out as the sight of the demon. Phoebe: No, no it’s okay. It’s Prue. Piper we’ve gotta move… sees Leo on the table. Phoebe (sighs): Those bastard Elders. Prue (through the demon): Oh honey I’m so sorry you had to see this. Piper: Thank you, but let’s go, you’re freaking me out with those white eyes. three join hands and glisten out. flashes white. Back in the Manor in present day, the three glisten back in. Piper sees Leo and runs to hug him, Leo holds Piper as tight as he can. Prue (through the demon): Guys, spell, quickly. joins Piper and Leo and gets the spell out of her pocket. Prue jumps out of the demon’s body and her astral form disappears. Prue runs into the attic and joins her sisters before the demon can collect himself. Prue, Piper and Phoebe: Evil motivated by hate, we read these words to ceil your fate. Through time and space your bile can chase, so by our witchcraft now erase! demon is surrounded by a tornado of dust. He screams and flails his arms trying to escape until the dust turns into sparks that reduce his body to ash. Phoebe: Done. Prue: Not quite. looks worried. Prue: Cole seems to be under some kind of spell, he’s been like a zombie all day. Phoebe: Huh… really? Prue: You being the best at spell craft, maybe you could reverse it and maybe even find out where it came from? I can give you a hand if you… Phoebe: No, that’s fine, I’ll get right on that now. Prue: Okay, he’s in the dining room… still. nods and leaves. and Leo embrace once again. Piper looks woozy Leo: You should get some rest, been a bigger day than we expected. Piper: Just one thing first. Do you remember me seeing you in the war? Leo: No the Elders made sure that wasn’t remembered. Piper: Well I’ll always remember it. You’ve always been my hero Leo, but I’ve never really seen the work you do as a whitelighter, all the good people you save. Well today I saw what got you to where you are now. What an amazingly caring person you were… are! That healing power of yours is nifty, but you’re a healer whether you have magic or not and that’s extraordinary. passionately kisses Leo. sits on the porch bench with a glass of wine looking up at the night sky. Leo comes out of the Manor and sees her. Leo: Oh hey, just wanted to get some air. shifts up on the bench. Prue: Take a seat. sits Leo: This is a nice way to end a crazy day. Prue: Nothing like a beautiful night sky to calm you down. nods In agreement, but looks sad. Prue: How are you doing? Leo: I dunno. The Elders really crossed a line today. I’d clip my wings, but I think Piper would just be more stressed out if I did. Prue: Possibly. Then again, with what’s happening in the news right now, we might have a hard time keeping stress away from her. Leo: True. looks at Leo and smiles sympathetically Prue: You know… I know you’re having a hard time dealing with everything and it’s tough on you; what Piper’s going through. I just want you to know that you don’t have to keep it all to yourself. You can talk to Phoebe and I about it; you don’t have to worry about upsetting us. Leo (tears forming): Thank you. I guess it all hit me today. I thought it already had done, but thinking of her in danger like that… Prue: It was different. Leo: Yeah. It was the first time I’d really considered… sees that Leo is struggling and takes his hand in hers. Leo: I don’t know what I’d do if she dies. nods, a tear trickling down her cheek Leo: I know I’m supposed to stay positive… Prue: And you can around her, but if you need to cry, or scream, or punch some walls, do it with me. breaks into sobbing and Prue embraces him. to Principal Lilith Dubois’ office. She is packing up her things getting ready to leave for the day. There’s a knock at the door. Lilith: Come in. door opens and Phoebe enters. Phoebe: I was worried I’d miss you. Lilith: Running a school keeps me here way past sunset, how can help you darling? It feels like I haven’t seen you in so long with me working with Cole all this time. Everything is prepared by the way, not long now. Phoebe: I’m ready. I want you to initiate me and I want to learn from you. smiles. Phoebe: The Elders are close minded bigots who are stifling this world’s progression. I know now why the revolution is necessary. Lilith: Well, necessary or not my dear, I believe it’s already begun. Phoebe: What do you mean. Lilith: I believe you heard about recent crimes being linked to witchcraft, it was all over the news this morning. Those children talking about witches had it escalating faster than even I anticipated. Phoebe: Yes I heard. The Elders were too busy teaching us lessons to look into it. Lilith: Well let me show you what has been going on in San Francisco while the Elders were teaching you. guides Phoebe to a mirror. She waves her hand and the mirror clouds over, then reveals images. Several occult shops have been graffitied with “Our children aren’t safe!” and had windows smashed. Gangs of people stand on the street and throw Wiccan books onto a bonfire and cheer. An image of a young girl dressed in gothic attire being chased by bullies screaming that she’s a witch freak floods the glass. Lilith: These are the travesties against our kind that occurred while your Elders saw fit to spend their time getting you to conform to their exact ideals. The truth is Phoebe, they’ve played a huge part in bringing this war forth… it’s just our job to be the victors and to finish what they have started. places a hand on Phoebe’s shoulder. Lilith: Welcome home. End